Question: What do the following two equations represent? $-4x-2y = 1$ $8x+4y = -2$
Solution: Putting the first equation in $y = mx + b$ form gives: $-4x-2y = 1$ $-2y = 4x+1$ $y = -2x - \dfrac{1}{2}$ Putting the second equation in $y = mx + b$ form gives: $8x+4y = -2$ $4y = -8x-2$ $y = -2x - \dfrac{1}{2}$ The above equations turn into the same equation, so they represent equal lines.